On s'aimait
by Fear of Law
Summary: Trafalgar Law se réveille, troublé, en pleine amnésie suite au choque. Ses souvenirs vont alors lui revenir au fur et à mesure des minutes passant. L'événement tragique lui retourne les tripes. Se retrouvant dans un gouffre sentimental, ce qui lui reste à faire à présent semble évident. /!\ Personnages à Eichiiro Oda. /!\ Law x Ace


**..On s'aimait.**

 **POV Law.**

Aaarh.. Que j'ai mal à la tête. C'est quoi ce bruit assourdissant que j'entends ? je ne pense pourtant pas avoir mit mon réveil.. Et ce mal de crâne, mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Mes paupières sont lourdes, trop lourdes. Je ressens plusieurs fortes douleurs dans mon corps, en particulier dans le thorax. J'arrive enfin à entr'ouvrir les yeux. Ma vue est trouble, sans compter le fait que je me prends une lumière aveuglante qui m'empêche de voir ne serait-ce qu'une forme pendant quelques seconde paressant être des minutes. Merde.. Je suis à l'hôpital ? Relié à plusieurs machines aux bruits incessant. Je me redresse difficilement, non sans grimacer de douleur.

Putain, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Je n'ai aucun souvenir, enfin si, simplement quelques flash. Un homme.. non. Une connaissance.. ou plus ? Une arme.. un tire.. un blessé.. Soudain un haut le cœur me prends, je me penche juste à temps pour vomir mes tripes sur le sol en me tenant le ventre. Je reprend mon souffle, encore écœuré de cette vision, ça ne peut être qu'un rêve. L'inquiétude me monte et je saisis mon téléphone priant pour que ça ne sois qu'un rêve, que rien ne soit réel. Je tape son numéro que je connais par cœur à force de le voir sur mon écran à chacun de ses appels. Son contact s'affiche à mon écran pendant que l'appel est entrain d'opérer, " Ma raison de vivre. ? ". Aucune sonnerie retentit, le répondeur immédiat s'engageant automatiquement. J'insiste plusieurs fois, mais rien ne change. Mes yeux s'humidifient rapidement et des larmes viennent perler sur mes joues.. non.. non... Des souvenirs floues me reviennent sous forme de flash violent. Une personne et un flingue, un tire mortel sur celle qui m'accompagnait et une balle me touchant également après avoir explosé de rage. Dans un geste précipité j'enlève le draps qui me couvrait, me regardant pour y voir un bandage entourant mon torse. Ma main se glissa faiblement sur ce qui m'empêche de voir une blessure profonde, un impact de balle et mon cœur brisé à jamais. Mon cœur se serra à cette pensée, je craque, je ne peux plus retenir et cacher cette tristesse sous un masque. Pleins d'émotions viennent m'envahir. Le stress. La peur. Le doute. L'incompréhension. La colère. La pression sur mon cœur et mes poumons ne cessent de s'accroître, je suffoque et mes larmes ne cessent de couler en même temps que mes sanglots sans doute bruyant car rapidement des infirmières et médecins virent me bloquer au lit et me donner une forte dose de morphine.  
..Je finis par me calmer, shooté par leur stupide médocs. Je voyais les infirmières téléphoner à quelqu'un, je suis incapable de bouger, je ne peux même plus exprimer ce que je ressens. En fait.. Je ressens rien à part mon cœur en mille morceaux que même la morphine à forte quantité n'arrive pas à apaiser. Le médecin me dit rapidement mon état en me rassurant que tout va bien... tu parles.

Un ami à moi entra dans ma chambre, cela faisait maintenant une semaine que j'étais enfermé ici, relié à des machines qui m'empêchaient même de dormir. Je le regardais, sans la moindre émotions, je n'éprouvais même plus de colère ou de tristesse. Mes souvenirs les plus traumatisant m'étaient clairement revenue en mémoire, ne me quittant pas une seconde. Mon ami prit une chaise et s'assit à côté de mon lit, sans rien dire. Grand homme, forte musculature, style motard et cheveux rouge en pétards. Kidd, mon second, la seul personne que j'avais accepté de voir, lui au moins se la fermerais. Le silence devait bien se rompre à un moment, bien que cela n'était pas dérangeant.

« - Alors le doc', qu'est ce que ça fais d'être à la place de ses patients ?

\- Le plus grand mal.

\- La bouffe ?

\- Ouais.. Je ne pu retenir un fin sourire étirer mes lèvres, ce qui fit également sourire mon compagnon.

\- .. Com-.. mhm.. Comment tu t'sens ? »

Je serra discrètement les dents, Kidd avait été gêné de me poser la question et moi j'étais mal d'y répondre. Mon cœur se serra sans que je ne puisse l'empêcher, je fus prit de panique. Cette scène repassait en boucle devant mes yeux..

 _Une voix criait au meurtre derrière moi, mais hélas aucune oreille assez pur ne reçu son appel. Le canon de larmes à feu était placé sur mon cœur, et celui-ci tremblait, il tremblait de peur, envahit de doute et de crainte. J'étais resté figé en regardant dans les yeux cette personne qui autre fois comptait beaucoup trop pour moi. Je me souviens de son regard vide de sens, les sourcils froncés déformant son, autre fois, doux visage. J'y voyais cette lueur, cette lueur de tristesse perdu au fond de ce regard glacial. Et de l'émotion que je ressentais, je n'avais pas peur pour ma vie, me prendre une balle n'aurait rien changé à la vie dangereuse que je menais mais elle était là, derrière nous, totalement paniquée. J'essayais tant bien que mal de le résonner mais il était trop influencé pour espérer qu'il entende ma voix. Je finis par taper là où ça lui faisait mal, l'amour, et je réussis à lui donner un coup dans l'arme pour que celle-ci quitte mon thorax mais sa main avait gardé l'arme au lieu d'être éjecter, j'avais loupé mon coup. J'avais essayé tant bien que mal de rattraper mon erreur en gardant la pression sur le manche de l'arme lutant avec lui pour sa possession, jusqu'à entendre le retentissement d'un coup partit, puis une faible voix appeler mon nom.._

Kidd attrapa ma main, la serrant, j'avais sûrement divagué trop longtemps, mes joues étaient trempées et je voyais à peine à cause des larmes encore dans mes yeux.. Je pensais ne plus avoir assez d'eau pour pleurer, faut croire que je m'étais trompé.

« - Ma sœur.. Ma sœur est bien..

\- Morte ?

\- M-mhm.

\- Oui. Je suis désolé Law. Ils n'ont rien pu faire pour elle, c'était trop tard.. »

Ma sœur, Lamy.. la seule personne qui me faisait me réveiller le matin, ma vie était des plus sombres autant dans ce qu'on peut appelait ''mon travail'' et dans mes ''fréquentations''. Son sourire des plus rayonnant le matin, qui illuminait ma journée entière. Son odeur qui me donnait l'impression d'enfin respirer, que mes poumons se revitalisaient. La personne la plus importante au monde à mes yeux, celle pour qui je donnerais la vie et vendrais mon âme.. disparue. Je ne reverrais jamais son sourire. Mon regard s'assombrit d'un coup, pensant à celui qui avait fais ça. J'arrache violemment les câbles me reliant aux machines qui gardaient mon état stable et me dirigea vers le peu de fringues que j'avais à disposition pour enfiler une chemise blanche sur mon torse nu, cachant les bandages qui gardait ma blessure en sûreté. Kidd me regardait, comprenant très bien ce qu'on allait faire dès le plus tôt instant. Un coup de téléphone et se fut réglé, je regarda Kidd qui hocha la tête puis je sortis de l'hôpital.

* * *

Je m'approche de trois hommes entourés de plusieurs garde vêtu de costard noir, lunettes de soleil et oreillettes. Des gardes de sécurité, seulement là pour protéger d'une éventuelle attaque de la mafia ennemie. Faut dire que l'homme le plus important de nos adversaires directs s'était rendu de son plein gré. Mes hommes n'ont même pas eu besoin de se salir les mains pour aller me le chercher. Il était là, à genoux et bras écartés maintenus par les deux gardes qui le retenaient au sol bien qu'il n'exerçait pas de pression pour sans défaire, semblant résolu. Mh. Ça m'aurait fais de la peine avant. Je regarde un instant les alentours. Je suis dans une ruelle assez sombre, à l'abri de tout regard indiscret. Mon regard se perdit dans les yeux de l'homme prisonnier. Je ne voyais que lui, que son aura, comme si les autres autour avait disparut, ne voyant que lui et moi. Face à face, regard dans regard. Lisant dans les yeux de l'autre. Moi je ne voyais que du regret, de la peine et une profonde tristesse. L'autre homme fini par détourner le regard en se mordant la lèvre, il n'avait sans doute rien trouvé en moi, rien qui ne pouvait trahir une émotion de tristesse, sans doute inexistante. Je viens me mettre devant lui, cet homme que, autre fois, je pouvais considérer comme mon meilleur ami et même plus encore. Celui-ci pesta, sachant très bien que c'était à lui de prendre la parole.

« - Law..

\- Ne me nomme pas par mon prénom. Je le regarde se mordre la lèvre à sang, il retenait ses larmes de couler.

\- Pourquoi t'es tu livré, Portgas D. Ace ?

\- Je viens expier ma faute..

\- Qui t'as donné l'ordre de me tuer ?

\- Mon maître.. Le parrain Donquichotte. »

Je tourne légèrement les talons, me trouvant de profil à lui, prêt à partir je n'avais plus rien à lui dire. L'envie de déverser toute ma colère sur lui n'était plus là. Cet homme qui, pourtant rival, était devenu mon meilleur ami, puis à commencé à être une personne plus intime arrivant à se faire une place dans mon cœur. Sans doute la seule personne que j'avais vraiment aimé. Les affaires entre mafieux sont sans grand doute les pires. Les haut placés sont soumis à des règles stricts et d'allégeance, on ne peut désobéir de peur d'être déshonoré et d'être tué. C'est ce qui lui est arrivé, je l'ai lu dans ses yeux. Le masque de colère qu'il avait affiché ce jour funeste n'était que mensonge, mensonge à soi-même renforcé par les mensonges de personnes voulant arriver à leur fin. La tristesse dans ses abysse noir ne m'avaient pas trompé. Mais il était trop tard pour le remord, il n'est plus rien pour moi.

« - Je.. je suis désolé.. La-..Trafalgar, je ne voulais pas.. vraiment.

\- Je te crois.

\- Je ne demande pas ton pardon.. Je sais que je ne suis pas pardonnable..

\- Tu sais ce qu'il t'attend.

\- Oui.. Ton regard me l'a fait comprendre. »

Mon cœur subit soudain un pincement que je réussis à cacher sur le coup. Je ne pensais pas ressentir encore des sentiments à son égard, il faut croire qu'il restait quelques parcelles de mon cœur intact qui prenaient fin. Je fis signe à Kidd de l'emmener, que j'avais fini avec lui. Mes hommes emmenèrent Ace vers le hangar pour son exécution. Je le regarda partir, un visage froid et de marbre collé sur toute autre expressions. Lui, était triste, plein de remords et à la fois apaisé et serein. Je détourna mon regard et souleva mes jambes douloureuses, entamant ainsi ma marche suivit de près des pas de Kidd. « _Je t'aime._ » Je m'arrêta soudainement à l'entente de ses mots comme murmuré par celui qui me quittait, j'agrippai fermement dans ma main le bout de tissu qui recouvrait mon cœur, comme pour apaiser sa douleur.


End file.
